Mad Laughter
by dobbydiedahero
Summary: Narcissa visits her sister in Azkaban for the first time. She sees what has become of her old friends and acquaintances. One Shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Can't change it to make it more reader-friendly.


Narcissa fixes her coat. She must look beautiful even if she is going  
>to a foul place. She is Lucius Malfoy's wife after all. "Ready dear?"<br>her husband asks. She nods. They floo their way in the ministry and  
>request an auror to accompany them to Azkaban. The welcomewitch calls<br>for two aurors instead. Two wizards appear in front of them. The elder  
>wizard curls his lip upon hearing the name Malfoy. Lucius tightens his<br>grip on his wand. Narcissa and Lucius are secorted into a carriage and  
>enter the wizard prison. Lucius feels his muscles tighten. "This<br>could've happened to you," Cissy mumbles. Lucius ignores her comment  
>and pecks her cheek. Narcissa feels the presence Of dementorsthough<br>she hasn't seen One yet. Her husband asks to stay at the entrance and  
>Narcissa Obliges. One wizard stays with her husband and they engage in<br>a heated conversation. Narcissa looks for her sister but the auror  
>tells her that her sister is a high- security prisoner. They go higher<br>and higher until they reach the area of the high prisoners. At once,  
>mad shrieking and hoarse laughter could be heard. Cissy knew whose<br>voice it was. Dementors lurked in every free space there was. The  
>auror's patronus becomes stronger. Narcissa passes by the cells of her<br>acquaintances and friends. She sees her friend Rabastan almost  
>unrecognizable but it has only been weeks. Avery, Nott, Wilkes. What<br>would happen to her if she married them. Narcissa shivers. The  
>Patronus of the auror is not enough, she casts her own. Narcissa<br>passes by Rodolphus her brother in law and knows she is near.  
>Rodolphus stares at her sad eyed and mumbles something under his<br>breath. He looks away. Narcissa sees her sister beside the cell of her  
>husband. They couldn't talk. They couldn't see each other. All they<br>could see were dementors. "Are you confident to go inside?" the auror  
>asks. "how could I not? She is my sister after all." she retorts.<br>"Careful madam. Azkaban changes the way they think, act and see  
>things." the wizard opens one of the locks in her sister's cell and<br>casts a spell upon her. Narcissa enters despite the fact that there  
>were still a dozen locks on her sister's cell. A dozen different<br>strange locks. She sees her sister. Her hair has changed. Her eyes  
>have bags and her cheeks lost color. She seems to have grown thinner<br>and at the sight of her dear sister, she stopped her mad, raucous  
>laughter. "Cissy," she breathes. Narcissa can't speak. If she does,<br>she will lose her perfect composture and her elegance as a Malfoy. The  
>Black name has gone to shame, where was the pride of being a Black?<br>Relief that their fathers and mothers have all gone and did not have  
>to witness these firsthand. She cannot hug her sister. There are locks<br>and chains. She cannot go very near. There is one dementor so close to  
>her sister. Narcissa looks away. She does not want to see her sister<br>this way. "Cissy!" she screams. "Look at me.!" and she laughs. "Where  
>is your husband Cissy? He is a fraud isn't he? Like I've been telling<br>you before." "Bella," she whispers. "Dont worry Cissy. The dark lord  
>will rise again! I'm sure of it. And when he does, I will be rewarded.<br>We will be. I'm sure of it." and she laughs. Then her face changes and  
>it becomes a grim one. "Of course Cissy. You don't need to visit. You<br>hear me?" she screams. "You still know me Bella? Who else do you  
>remember? What else?" "You, your fraud of a husband. The Longbottoms. Filthy mudbloods and their muggle friends. Everything. Don't think I'm mad Cissy because I'm not." and she<br>laughs some more. Narcissa turns around. If she stays a second longer,  
>she would get a breakdown. Narcissa turns back to her sister. Her<br>patronus is dying. "Goodbye Bella, I'll be back." Narcissa leaves and  
>wipes a tear from her eyes. She goes back down to the entrance and<br>firmly grips her husband's arm. They go back at the ministry. The  
>wizard questions them and inspects them further. When they let them<br>go, they apparate to the manor. Lucius attends to Draco and Narcissa leaves them in silence. She locks the door to their room. What has become of Bella? She could still hear the laughter of her sister.


End file.
